For Her Love
by esotaria
Summary: Stupid, pointless, and not half as funny as I had hoped. Vincent and Hojo fight over Lucrecia, but not with fists.


For Her Love  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Last night I got this absolutely terrifying image, and tonight my mind made it into a story. Be afraid. Be very afraid. (I know I am. Squaresoft is gonna kill me for screwing with their characters and plot like this. If Yinza doesn't first.)  


@_@_@  


Vincent watched with jealous eyes as Hojo and Lucrecia walked down the graveled path, talking and laughing as they made their way to the Nibelheim bar. Hojo had just recently turned his eyes on the young scientist, and Lucrecia had melted instantly, conveniently forgetting how cruel the man could be.  
  
_She is too kind and forgiving for her own good_, Vincent thought grumpily. _But then, that's one of the things I love about her._ He sighed morosely.  
  
_I cannot let him have her. He'll hurt her, I know it._ Vincent didn't know how he could stop their budding romance without earning Lucrecia's enmity, but he had to try. So he followed them down to the Nibelheim village bar, utilizing some of his Turk knowladge to avoid detection.  
  
The crowd in the bar was loud and boisterous, and even in his blue Turk suit Vincent blended it...well, not so much blended as so completely surrounded he was impossible to see. Same result, however; Lucrecia nor Hojo could see him.  
  
The two sat at an intimate little table in one of the darker corners of the room, Hojo's hand playing with one of Lucrecia's, making Vincent tremble with rage. How _dare_ he! Lucrecia was not a toy to be played with...he was manipulating her emotions, playing on her romantic side. How dare he abuse her so!  
  
So great was Vincent's anger that he barely noticed Hojo leave the table and walk up to the stage until the scientist picked up the microphone. The Turk was puzzled; what the hell was Hojo doing? A sign next to the stage made Vincent realize what he hadn't before; it was Karoke Night.  
  
Hojo coughed delicately before holding the microphone to his mouth and turning to a blushing Lucrecia. He began to sing.  
  
Come to me, my high love, to the sea, the sea of love. I want to tell you how much I love you.  
  
Lucrecia swooned as the song continued, the look in her eyes making it obvious she was infatuated.  
  
Do you remember the night we met? That's a day, a day I won't forget. I want to tell you how much I love you.  
  
The song eventually drew to a close, much to Vincent's relief. Unfortunately, Lucrecia's look of pure adoration did not end with the song, and the smug look on Hojo's face only increased Vincent's rage. Something had to be done. Without thinking Vincent stormed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
  
Vincent! Lucrecia gasped, startled. Hojo's eyes had gone wide, and it was obvious he was worried about what the Turk was up to. Vincent smirked slightly as he too began to sing.  
  
Nee, aishitara, daremou ga konna kodoku ni naru no? Nee, kurayami yori mo, fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no? Nanimo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto!  
  
Kimi wo, kimi wo, aishiteru. Kokoro de, mitsumete iru. Kimi wo, kimi wo, shinjiteru, samui yoru mo.  
  
Vincent walked down the stage towards Lucrecia, putting all his heart into the song. He didn't notice as the microphone cord broke and he was singing on lungs alone.  
  
Tatoe ashita nakushite mo anata wo ushinatte mo dekiru kagiri no egao de kagayakitai.  
  
Stars shimmered in Lucrecia's eyes as the song drew to a close.  
  
Hitomi de ima yobikakeru yakusoku nado iranai. Hitomi de ima te wo nobasu samui yoru mo.  
  
Oh Vincent! Lucrecia cried, jumping into his arms as the instrumental finale played.  
  
Oh _Vincent_'?!?! Hojo cried. What about ME?!?!?  
  
Lucrecia managed, somehow, to turn to face the scientist without leaving Vincent's embrace.  
  
You're song was okay, she said, but I LOVE Yakusoku wa Iranai'. She sighed dreamily. Escaflowne is such an awesome show. She giggled. Van was so cute...just like you, Vincent. She smiled at her Turk. Though I have to say, if I have a son, I'd want an Allen.  
  
As you wish, Vincent said, making Lucrecia sigh dreamily again.  
  
God I love you, Vincent, she breathed.  
  
And I you, he replied.  
  
With that, they walked out of the bar and into their future, leaving behind a very pissed scientist.  


@_@_@  
Owari


End file.
